powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wicked Method
The Wicked Method The Macian and Zarpian empires were at war. The goal of the Macian empire is to conquer and rule the entire universe. They lost the war. The Zarpian empire took the Macian empire and tossed them into a massive foxhole on Mars. Meanwhile, on Earth, the scientists at GEV Research were working on their own experiments. That was until recently. "Hey, everyone!" said a scientist, "there seems to be a disturbance on the planet Mars!" The other scientists and supervisors came to view her findings. They saw that her findings were true. They called NASA. NASA did not receive her call very well. They hung up on them. Later on, they decided to investigate the findings and they found that the findings were true. They loaded two astronauts and supplies into a shuttle. Conditions were favorable for a launch. They did the countdown from nine to zero. They were on their way to Mars. The astronauts landed safely on Mars. They exited the shuttle. They searched high and low and they couldn't find anything. They decided to rule the findings as false. They were about to enter the shuttle when they heard a sharp noise from outside. The resumed their search and found the source of the noise. They debated whether they should remove the cover or not. They decided to remove the cover. They slid it open slightly and there was silence below. Then, they removed the whole covering and the Macian empire came out. "Thanks for rescuing us!" said King Zor, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion. "Throw them in the hole and cover them!" said King Zor. The Wolf Wingers seized them and tossed them in the hole and covered them. "Great!" said King Zor, "now, obliterate their shuttle so that they cannot go home!" All of them zapped the shuttle and the shuttle cracked open like a raw egg. "Let's go back home to Colice!" said King Zor. They all teleported to their home base on Colice. "The Zarpain empire will be one of the ''last ''empires that we will face!" said King Zor, "anyway, that's nine out of ten successful takeovers! Which one do you think that should be number ten?" "How about the planet of the astronauts?" asked Sapros, "you know; they're kind of stupid!" "Yes, dear," said Queen Gori, "they will make ''excellent ''slaves!" "Then, it is settled!" said King Zor, "we will conquer Earth! Wolf Wingers, go down and wreak havoc!" The Wolf Wingers went down to the city of Addison Bay. They began harassing the citizens. Some citizens called the police. The police came but when they saw what was happening, they returned to their station. It was the same way with the military. They sounded the civil defense alarm. "Look, dear!" said Queen Mori, "they're cowering!" "I didn't think that it would be this easy!" said King Zor, "I guess that the Wolf Wingers did their job. Let's watch them cause destruction! I'll get the chairs!" King Zor went to get chairs for him and his wife. They sat together. "We have this one cold!" said King Zor. Category:Power Rangers: Rangers of Promise Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere